Music in my Heart
by TheZodiacDragon
Summary: When Jadepaw finds out why almost everyone in her clan shuns she meets a cat who actually likes what she can do, and this cat knows someone who can do it too. Jadepaw was destined to either save the clans or destroy them, but the choice is hers to make. Will she save the clans and save the cats she loves? or will jadepaw join the bad guys to get revenge on everyone who turned away?
1. Allegiances

**A/N**

**This is not a sequel but some of the OC's in my previous fanfic, up into the clouds, are in this, and they are most likely the main characters. This has a lot of music lyrics in it because that's kind of what this fan-fiction will be about. This chapter will be just the alliances but I will need some OC's to make up some of the clans, I will put which spaces I need at the bottom after the alliances. This will mainly be an OC story but there will be a few of the original characters in there, elders, leaders or senior warriors. If a character has a ** next to it that means it is one of my main prophesized cats. Anyway here are the alliances!**

_**THUNDERCLAN:**_

_Leader: _Mousestar – dusty grey and white tom with green eyes. (Yes he _was _mousewhisker.)

_Deputy:_ Icecloud – pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes.

_Medicine cat: _jayfeather – grey tom with blind blue eyes.

_Apprentice: _webpaw– light grey and white-splotched tom with grey-green eyes.

**Warriors**

Lionblaze: gold-brown tabby tom with sun coloured amber eyes.

Cinderheart: smoky grey she-cat with warm blue eyes and sleek fur.

Hollyleaf: dark grey/black she-cat with green eyes.

Bumblestripe: grey tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's.

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal shaped white patches.

Toadstep: black and white tom with olive coloured eyes.

Foxleap: red-brown tabby tom with forest green eyes.

Rosepetal: lithe dark cream she-cat.

Cherryfall: gold-ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Molewhisker: large brown and cream tom.

Stormcloud: dark grey tabby tom, former kittypet.

Darkleaf: dark grey tom with white stripes and sharp blue eyes. name by shadeleap, description by me.

Flashfoot: dusty grey-brown tom with three black stripes on his back.

Finchflight: light sandy ginger she-cat with a white chest and tail tip.

Ebonyleaf: black she-cat with a few ginger and white stripes.

Marshfur: dark brown tom with one ginger and one white ear. (Yes I changed his description from the one in up into the clouds)

Moonstone: silver she-cat with black stripes and a white blaze, paws and tail.

Opalwave: white she-cat with black and smoky grey patches with hazel-grey eyes.

greypelt: silverish greyish pelt with a white tinge OC by Guest

Shapeleap: black she-cat with a white ear and blue eyes. OC by shapeleap

Crystalpool: ginger she-cat with mismatched eyes and a white chest with a black gem-shaped marking on it and a long tail. OC by hollyxFallen

Foxpelt: ginger tom with a black under belly and emerald green eyes. OC by shadeleap.

**Apprentices**

Swiftpaw: ginger tom with a white belly and light, sandy ginger stripes.

Mintpaw: black she-cat with jade-green eyes. OC by JaystarofIceclan

Russetpaw: sturdy, dark ginger tom with white paws and gold eyes. OC by ScarpathTheWarrior

Wolfpaw: small yet slightly masculine silver-grey she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. OC by snowwolf12132

Whirlpaw: grey she-cat with white swirls and light blue eyes. OC by Whitepaw

Jadepaw: light grey she-cat with jet-black stripes and a white belly and chest with jade green eyes. **

Emberpaw: tan/cream she-cat with three black stripes along her back, black tail tip, and amber eyes.

Webpaw: see description above in _medicine cat apprentice_.

**Queens**

Ivypool: slender silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mothering mousestars kits shadekit (dark grey/silver she-cat with sky blue eyes) and whiskerkit (white tom with dusty-brown stripes and ears.)

midnightstream: tall pure black she-cat with deep blue eyes with small white spots. expecting molewhiskers kits. OC by snowwolf12132

**Elders**

Purdy: mottled dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes.

Thornclaw: golden-brown tabby tom with a light brown tummy.

Skydew: blue-grey she-cat with a few scattered white spots, a white tail tip, a very fluffy tail and light minty green eyes.

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

_Leader: _pinestar – black she-cat with red-amber eyes. (Yes this was pinenose.)

_Deputy: _owlclaw – sturdy light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Medicine cat: _cloudsplash – white tom with dark grey-black dapples.

**Warriors**

Smokefoot: rugged black tom with long, sharp claws.

Ferretclaw: cream and grey tom with smooth fur.

Snowbird: pure white she-cat with soft green eyes.

Olivenose: tortoiseshell she-cat with green-blue eyes.

Rainstep: light brown tom with white rain shaped spots.

Applefur: mottled brown she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Dustyrose: dark dusty grey she-cat with snow white paws.

Mudfang: dark brown tom with a light brown muzzle.

shadepelt: black she-cat with bright green eyes and a torn ear. OC by Ulquihimefan1

Scorpiontail: small calico tom with amber eyes and a bent tail. OC by Ulquihimefan1

Diamondheart: white she-cat with black ears, paws and tail tip and blue eyes. OC by Guest

ravenfur: pure black she-cat. OC by Lionwolf

leapingfire: red tom with green eyes. OC by Bronze sword

nightjaw: black tom with dark blue eyes and a strong jaw. OC by Fireball

**Apprentices**

Flarepaw: Ginger tom with dark ginger stripes and yellow-amber eyes. **

Slashpaw: white she-cat with a black chest, ear, paws and tail tip, also has red eyes.

Redpaw: russet-red tom with white stripes and a white belly.

Ashpaw: yellow-cream she-cat with a brown ear, tail tip and eyes.

Blackpaw: Jet-black tom with one grey ear and orange-gold eyes.

Softpaw: snow white she-cat with dusty blue eyes and silver stripes.

**Queens:**

Nightfrost: grey-blue she-cat with white chest and belly and gentle blue eyes. Expecting smokefoot's kits.

Pollenwind: yellow-golden she-cat with a white tail tips and ginger eyes. Mothering mudfangs kits, darkkit (dark black she-cat with one long pink-white stripe along her back.) and blazekit (chocolate brown tom with amber stripes.)

**Elders:**

Tawnypelt: pale, mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Blackear: black tom with blue eyes and white fur around the muzzle. OC by shadeleap

Starlingwing: ginger-brown tabby tom with aqua eyes.

_**RIVERCLAN**_

_Leader: _Reedstar – slender black tom with dark grey eyes. (yes this was reed whisker)

_Deputy: _graymist – pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_Medicine cat: _willowshine – small, dark grey tabby she-cat.

_Apprentice: _goldpaw – golden, ginger brown tom with yellow eyes.

**WARRIORS**

Pebblefoot: mottled, pale grey tom with bright green eyes.

Minnowtail: dappled, dark grey and white she-cat with sleek fur.

Icewing: fluffy, white she-cat with light blue eyes.

Robinwing: pale tortoiseshell and white tom with grey-ish eyes.

Mossypelt: sleek white and brown-patched she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom with a pale furred belly.

Troutstream: pale grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Rushstep: light brown tabby tom with green-yellow eyes.

Wildwhisper: dusty blue-grey she-cat with black and white dapples.

Stoneripple: dark, dusty grey tom with a white muzzle and black tail.

Puddlepelt: white tom with light brown stripes and blue-green eyes.

Tanglefur: mottled russet she-cat with a one black and one white ear.

Cloverflight: pale brown she-cat with green eyes and white markings. (chest, tail tip, paws, ect.) OC by Sassy

silvergleam: silver she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes. OC by Guest

stormtail: small long legged she-cat with pale gold fur and her front left paw a darker shade of gold, small burn on her neck and bluish green eyes. OC by Storm Firepeak

hurricane: black tom with a white patch on his head and darker rings on his tail with frosty blue eyes. OC by Storm Firepeak

maplegaze: white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes

**Apprentices**

Vinepaw: white she-cat with dark, ivy green eyes.

Wolfpaw: black tom with brown stripes, ears, tail and paws with yellow eyes. **

Mintpaw: small light grey and black she cat with a white belly.

Larchpaw: brown tabby tom with a pale brown chest and muzzle.

snowpaw: white tom with light blue eyes. OC by King

birchpaw: brown tom with white toe'd paws and tail tip. OC by Ulquihimefan1

**Queens**

Tansydrop: pale, sandy ginger she-cat with one jet-black droplet shaped patch. Expecting puddlepelt's kits.

Appleleaf: mottled ginger she-cat with green eyes and a thick, fluffy pelt. mothering Pebblefoot's kits Ripplekit (striped ginger tom with pale blue eyes.) and dustkit (flecked pale grey she-cat with green eyes.) OC's by ScarpathTheWarrior.

**Elders**

Petalfur: grey she-cat with white legs, belly, chest, muzzle and tail with amber eyes.

Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat with greeny-yellow eyes.

Beetlewhisker: brown tabby tom with a white chest, muzzle and belly.

_**WINDCLAN**_

_Leader: _boulderstar – large pale grey tom with grey-blue eyes. (Yes this was boulderfur)

_Deputy: _sedgewhisker – light brown she-cat with tabby markings on her face, paws and tail.

_Medicine cat: _grassblaze – golden brown tom with a white tummy.

**Warriors**

Sunstrike: tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her head.

kestrelleap: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. OC by 123CocoLee

Furzepelt: white she-cat with light grey-silver patches and blue eyes.

Leaftail: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and sleek fur.

Owlwhisker: light brown tabby tom with yellow-amber eyes.

Whitetail: small white she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Gorsetail: tawny, light brown tom with forest green eyes.

Nightcloud: sturdy black she-cat with amber eyes.

Harespring: mud brown and white tom with leafy green eyes.

Weaselfur: lithe ginger tabby tom with white paws.

Antpelt: small brown tom with a black ear and a few scars.

Swallowtail: dark grey she-cat with chocolate brown eyes and fluffy fur.

Frozenfoot: white she-cat with silver paws and green eyes.

Timbernose: Ginger-brown tom with black paws and white ears.

Fallenfeather: light brown and white patched pretty she-cat with green eyes.

Silverclaw: a pretty silver she-cat. OC by Lionwolf.

firestorm: red tom with 4 grey paws, half a grey tail and dark grey eyes. OC by Blaze

nightsky: beautiful grey and black she-cat with midnight coloured eyes. OC by Blaze

goosefur: mottled grey tom with sea green eyes. OC by shadeleap

simba: golden tabby tom with unusual golden eyes. former rogue. OC by Strike

thornstripe: golden brown tom with green eyes. OC by 123CocoLee

**Apprentices**

Wavepaw: white she-cat with blue-grey stripes and sapphire eyes.

Lizzardpaw: dark dark brown tom with a white chest and green eyes.

Smudgepaw: grey-black tom with black splodges and amber eyes.

Nettlepaw: black she-cat with a white chest and belly, tail tip and paws.

Dropletpaw: brown pinky-purple she-cat with white paws and blaze, and black ears and tail tip. Also have dark orange eyes. **

Copperpaw: ginger-brown tom with black paws and a white blaze.

**Queens**

Dawnshadow: black she-cat with blue-grey stripes and dark blue eyes. Mothering timbernose's kits, creamkit (light ginger-cream she-kit with white paws and tail) nightkit (black-grey tom with dark black-black paws.) emberkit (white tom with ginger paws and amber eyes.)

quailfoot: grey brown she-cat expecting haresprings kits. OC by ohmygawd

**Elders**

Kestrelflight: soft, mottled brownish grey tom with little white spots. (Retired med cat)

Emberfoot: smoky grey tom with two darker grey-black paws.

Ashfoot: dusty grey she-cat with clear blue eyes and fluffy, soft fur. (Retired deputy)

"_**THE ROGUES" – a group of rogues trying to steal parts of the lake territory and the clans momentary rivals. **_

_Leader: _doom - large black tom with russet paws that look like they have blood on them. (And knowing him they probably do.)

_Vice leader: _scar - lethal white and black she-cat with red eyes.

_Healer: _brown tom with mottled, scraggy fur and yellow eyes. (Very vicious)

**Fighters**

Icicle: pure white tom with sharp blue eyes and spiky fur.

Bronze: ginger-golden tom with yellow eyes and mottled fur.

Cedar: smoky grey tom white lighter grey stripes and a black blaze.

Ember: dark russet-ginger she-cat white paws and a black tail tip.

Vine: silver-grey she-cat with white stripes and hazel-green eyes.

Blood: black tom with a grey tail tip and extra long and sharp claws.

bramble: dark brown tom with black spots and blue eyes. OC by shadeleap

Fang: pale furred brown she-cat whom only kills with her fangs.

Burn: ginger tom with a patch of fur on his flank missing from a fire.

**Hunters **

Jet: Jet-black tom with dark grey eyes and a glossy coat for a rogue.

Thorn: sandy coloured she-cat with a white blaze and forest green eyes.

Shatter: brown tom with white stripes and pale tufts of fur.

Glaze: creamy white she-cat with pure white splodges and chocolate brown eyes.

Stone: dark grey and lighter grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

Amber: dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and blaze.

**Trainees**

Coal: smoky grey-black tom with white paws and a black blaze.

Sunset: orange-ginger she-cat with light ginger paws and russet stripes.

Navy: blue-grey tom with dusty grey splodges and navy blue eyes.

Razor: grey tom with black tabby stripes and chocolate brown eyes.

Clover: white she-cat with hazel-green eyes and silky fur.

Nyx: sandy tom with brown stripes and amber-brown eyes.

Astari: grey she-cat with electric blue eyes and neon blue ears, tail tip and right front paw. (She fell into a bucket of toxic waste and that's how she has neon blue patches.)**

**Queens**

Mango: ginger-yellow she-cat with fluffy fur. Mothering bronzes kits Ripple (ginger and darker ginger tom with white ears.) and adder (white and ginger-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.)

Night: dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. mothering brambles kits cloud, (grey tom with black speckles and amber eyes.) ivy, (brown she-kit with grey stripes and green eyes.) OC's by shadeleap

_**THE ACTUAL ROGUES**_

Iolite: blue-ish white tom with navy blue eyes and scraggy fur.

Tanzanite/twilightstorm: dark blue she-cat with black stripes and small white spots on tail. (Fell in the same bucket of toxic waste as Astari. Backstory later.)

Falcon: brown-russet tom with yellow-green eyes and mottled fur.

Fircone: acorn brown tom with pale belly and chest fur.

Poppy: pale greyish brown she-cat with pretty white patches.

Floss: small, pale grey and white she-cat and grey-blue eyes.

Tumble: black and ginger patched tom with a white belly and chest.

_**KITTYPETS**_

Blueberry: blue-grey she-cat with white dapples on her back.

Corky: ginger tabby tom with a black blaze and tail tip. Also have dark black-grey eyes.

Bella: pale grey tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes. OC by Atomicplaty.

**A/N**

Well there are the allegiances! If you are entering an oc you can only enter 2. Not too from every clan, but just 2 from the whole thing. The oc's need to be in by after the prologue in which I may post in a week or so. Or less. Or more. If you are entering an oc you canNOT put them with a littermate unless you are entering two from the same clan and want them to be, but no more than 2! Here is the oc form.

E.G.

Name

Looks:

Personality:

(Short) back-story:

Mate (if queen, or if you are entering two cats, she-cat and tom.):

Clan:

Rank: (e.g. kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, elder, kittypet.)

1 thing you would like her to be involved in: (NO PROCHECIES! Just a small problem maybe. You don't have to put this in.):

**Remember to enter your oc's! r+r please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n**

**So here is the prologue! Everyone who entered OC's will see them throughout the fanfic so don't worry if they are not all in this one chapter!**

(){}[](){}[]

Jadekit squeaked as Emberkit landed on top of her, and both kits rolled to the rolled. "I got you! I got you! I got…" Emberkit chanted but her voice broke off as Jadekit tackled her to the ground. _Ha! Now I have you! _Jadepaw grinned triumphantly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw webkit pad through the medicine den entrance, his paws covered in cobwebs. She didn't understand why he wanted to be a medicine cat anyway. As Jadepaw lost focus Emberkit barrelled into her again and swiped at her ears.

The sisters tumbled into foxleap, who was just returning from a hunting patrol. Their father had a mouse and a vole, which he had dropped when the kits rolled into him.

Foxleap purred at his kits, but looked at them sternly. "Don't you go around annoying the warriors with your games!" he said.

_Games? These aren't games! They are real warrior battles! _Jadekit thought.

Jadekit leaped at foxleap and knocked him over again. Emberkit joined her. "Who are the warriors now?" Jadekit said and Emberkit snarled playfully, then giggled.

Hazeltail padded over. "I hope you are not bothering your father." She said sternly, but her eyes glimmered as she watched her kits playing.

"They are fine, I just returned from a hunting patrol and I don't need to go out again just yet." Foxleap said. "Good," hazeltail purred and licked Foxleap's cheek. "Where's webkit? She asked Jadekit and Emberkit. Before Jadekit could answer webkit padded up, his fur clean of cobwebs now.

"Right here!" he squeaked at hazeltail. She purred and nuzzled us together. Foxleap sat next his mate, tail curling around his kits. There they were. Happy family. But that was about to change.

Suddenly Marshfur, Finchflight, hollyleaf and Swiftpaw raced through the camp entrance. Mousestar leapt up and almost shook his kits whiskerkit, and shadekit off his back.

Hollyleaf sprinted up to her leader, out of breath and cried, "the rogues are attacking! They're almost here!"

Most of the clan was around the patrol now and they all turned and unsheathed their claws. Jadekit was about to go join the warriors and fight when hazeltail and ivypool bundled all the kits inside the nursery. _I want to fight too!_

Emberkit was huddled against hazeltail and ivypool's kits were whimpering. Webkit was trying to get to the medicine den and foxleap nudged him back into the den.

Jadekit padded over to foxleap and he leant down to her. "Stay safe, Jadekit, I love you." He whispered to her. "But you will be ok wont you?" Jadekit looked up at him. "Of course" he said and padded out.

"I love you too!" she called out after him!

She saw him leap into battle against a spiky pure white tom with blue eyes. Hazeltail nudged her away from the entrance and stared out at foxleap.

Jadekit went over to her siblings and the two younger kits. Webkit pressed up against her and the other kits were shaking. Jadekit felt like shaking as well, but she didn't like to see her siblings this scared.

"Don't worry, Emberkit the warriors can teach you the moves they used to defeat the rogues, and webkit, you can heal the injured cats and impress jayfeather!" Jadekit said without letting her concern show through her voice.

Emberkit and webkit perked up a bit, when hazeltail padded over, and I went over to meet her. She leant down to me, " I need to help foxleap, take care of your siblings." She whispered to me. I purred and nuzzled against her. Jadekit's mother touched her forehead, and then padded out.

Jadekit went back to my siblings. She felt like something was wrong. Then suddenly rogues were bursting through the walls of the den. Ivypool jumped in front of the kits and clawed at the closest rogue. Mousestar and Blossomfall ran through the door and stood next to ivypool.

Blossomfall turned to the kits and pushed them through a small hole in the wall. "Go and hide near the camp entrance, stay out of sight and keep the younger kits safe."

Jadekit pushed the younger kits out of the crack in the wall and webkit pulled them through from the other side. Just before Jadekit followed the other kits she glanced back over her shoulder.

Just in time to see a ginger tom and a pale ground she-cat leap at her mother and father. Just in time to see them fall to the ground. Just in time to see the blood. She turned and squeezed through the hole.

Jadekit and her siblings horded the frightened kits out of the camp. Just as they snuck through the camp entrance a smoky grey tom with lighter grey stripes and a black blaze crashed into them. He looked surprised for a moment then grinned scarily and unsheathed his claws.

The kits backed into a corner. Jadekit imagined herself being slain like her parents. At least she'd see them in starclan. Just as the tom raised his claw to slash at their throats, a grey she-cat barrelled into him.

Jadekit looked at the she-cat. This didn't make sense. She was one of the rogues!

The tom growled at her but she reared up and tackled him into a rock. He was out cold. The she-cat neared the kits. Jadekit shrunk back and pushed her siblings further away from the advancing she-cat.

"S-stay back!" Emberkit growled, but it came out more as a squeak. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you! I saved you!" the she-cat said.

"I guess" jadekit said. The she-cat padded off and said, "follow me" and the kits trotted off after her. The she-cat led them to a hollow tree and pushed them up.

Whiskerkit and shadekit fell straight to sleep and webkit was checking emberkit for any wounds. The grey she-cat was about to leap out of the hollow. She was about the age of an apprentice.

"Wait!" jadekit said to the cat. "Im jadekit, what's your name?" she asked. The cat hesitated the then told her. "Im Astari." The she-cat said then prepared to leap from the tree. "Can't you stay?" jadekit asked.

"No, I have to think up excuses for helping you." Astari said and left before jadekit could ask _why _she helped them. She Turned back to her sister and brother who were asleep and curled up beside them. Jadekit fell asleep and dreamt about her parent's eyes diming, as she did nothing.

(){}[](){}[]

Jadekit felt a muzzle brush her snout and sleepily opened her eyes. "Wake up sleepy! Ivypool, Flashfoot and cinderheart came to get us! I want to go and see Hazeltail and Foxleap!" Emberkit bounced around the leapt out of the den and straight onto Cinderheart.

Jadekit's heart froze in her chest at the thought of growing up without her parents.

She leapt down from the tree and cinderheart padded over to her, Emberkit still clinging to her back. "Are you ok Jadekit? No wounds?"

Jadekit shook her head.

Whiskerkit and shadekit were pressed up to ivypool who was purring and licking them in relief. Jadekit's eyes welled. No one would be there to comfort them when they reached home.

As they padded back towards camp, Jadekit's siblings and the smaller kits raced ahead, planning what they would say about their adventure to the clan. Jadekit hung back. She didn't know what to think, she just felt numb.

She saw the warriors hanging back as well, sadness in their eyes as they watched the kits. Jadekit suspected they knew about her parents.

Then they reached camp and Jadekit saw Emberkit and webkit's faces fall. She rushed over to hazeltail and Foxleap's limp bodies that were laid across the clearing next to each other's fur.

The tears she held back finally spilled over as she pushed in-between her parents fur, letting her tears dampen their fur. Emberkit settled down beside Jadekit and wailed.

Webkit was rushing around pressing herbs onto Foxleap and Hazeltail's wounds, tears streaming down his face as he tried in vain to heal their parents.

Jayfeather padded up to him and gently nudged him in with his sisters and he buried his face in their fur. Jadekit knew the camp was watching them but she didn't care.

She didn't know how long she pressed into her parents fur but eventually ivypool pulled them out and they wordlessly followed her to the nursery.

Most of the cats turned away from her. She was used to this because either Foxleap or hazeltail would protect her against the glares her clanmates threw at her but now she could feel them burning into her pelt. She didn't even know what she had done to earn their hate!

In the nursery ivypool licked the stench of Jadekit's parents death off them then pulled her own kits towards her and fell asleep. Emberkit and Webkit snuggled together and fell asleep, worn out. Jadekit however could not get to sleep. her clanmates glares, the attack, her parents death, flashed through her head and it was all to much.

(){}[](){}[]

As quietly as she could jadekit snuck out through the camp entrance. Greypelt's silver-ish grey pelt with a white tinge showed through the bushes. But the guard didn't notice the kit moving quietly through the bushes.

As soon as Greypelt was out of sight, Jadekit raced through the trees. Running and running until she reached the bank of the lake. She looked around and saw the ash tree. The first place Hazeltail took her when she was old enough to leave the camp.

Jadekit climbed up into the ash tree and sat on a forked branch at the top of the tree. Silverpelt glittered above her head. Were Foxleap and hazeltail up there?

She let out a thin wail. It sounded weird. She tried again and the same sound came out. The wind whistled through the trees, and the waves lapped against the shore creating a sort of musical sound.

Jadekit opened her mouth again but this time she tried talking through her yowl. It sounded… beautiful, and she had never heard anything like it, and the elders had never told stories about this sort of thing.

The sounds she made however seemed to calm her down. Jadekit started making them again, thinking of whatever words were in her head. She liked it. She though about what she could call her sound.

Then she though of it. Foxpelt was a loner before he joined thunderclan, but sometimes he talked about twoleg's and their grey boxes that made sounds, and the twolegs made sounds along with it. He called it… _sing-ing? Si-ng-ing. Singing! _That's what he called it! Singing!

She opened her mouth and tried singing again. This time as she looked up at Silverpelt, two stars seemed to shine brighter. As Jadekit sung, she let her heart pour out words. The trees whispered, and a woodpecker tapped at a tree, like the forest was creating a beat.

She poured out her sorrow, and her thoughts, and she knew her parents were watching.

_Na na, na na, nan a_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh its so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it wont be the same_

_Oh _

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to whisper_

_Goodbye in your ear_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I cant_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

'_cause I remember it clearly_

_the day you slipped away_

_was the day I found it wont be the same_

_oh_

_I had my wake up_

_Wont you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I cant take it _

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go there you go_

_Somewhere I cant bring you back_

_Now you are gone now your gone_

_There you go there you go_

_Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away _

_Was the day_

_I found it wont be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you. _

**A/n **

**Well there is the first chapter! Yes this is a song fic, look at the title. The song was Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. If you want to see jadekit sing this, here is the link: .edu/projects/61295610/**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n**

**Here's chapter two! This is a Shadowclan cats POV btw and even though my main main character is in thunderclan, I have lots of important oc's in Shadowclan too.**

**(){}[](){}[]**

Flarekit huddled up next to Dustyrose, his mother, but unlike her he was wide-awake. He could see Blackkit, Softkit and Ashkit curled up next to snowbird. The way they huddled together made him a bit sad.

_Why did they get littermates? Why didn't I get littermates? _Flarekit thought. He was the only one his mother gave birth to and even though Blackkit was his best friend, it wasn't like having a littermate.

_If I had a littermate who would it be? _He thought. Blackkit? No, they were best friends but he was too cheeky and Flarekit didn't want to be the one to always get him out of trouble. Softkit? No, Softpaw may have been named soft but her claws were only rivalled by smokefoot's. He didn't want to get into a fight with her as softkit's temper was about as sharp as her claws.

Ashkit? No. She was too good at sneaking around, he would never find her if they decided to play hide and seek and because she was so stubborn she wouldn't come out on her own until he found her.

Slashpaw? No too weird… Redpaw? No too kind. Not that that was a bad thing, but he would always worry if he hurt me. Flarekit sighed. He was never going to find a sibling.

He could feel himself getting depressed so he quickly tried to think of something else. _Uuh… think, think! Oh yeah! The thingy I can do with my voice! _A few nights ago Flarekit got lost in the snow. He had felt like wailing as the chill seeped through his bones. And so he did wail, but it came out as a string of soft yowls, which he quickly learnt to form into words.

Ashkit had heard him and came running over. She was surprised at first about his voice but soon got used to it. _She even said she liked it!_ He thought. So far though, she was the only one who knew.

He quietly slipped out of the den and as soon he was outside the camp he sprinted towards the big rock that had a hollow underneath it. Flarekit loved the scents that washed past him as he ran. The dense smell of the trees and the marsh.

He reached the big rock, and slipped quietly into the hollow underneath it. He sank softly into the leaves and bracken that covered the ground.

As Flarekit looked out from underneath the big rock, a small glow caught his eye. The glow was joined by more and more small glows until they lit up all around the big rock. _Fireflies! _Flarekit thought in wonder. He had never seen fireflies before.

As the little kit stared in wonder at the small bugs before his eyes, they flew around and formed small patterns. What was going on? The patterns formed and changed and formed again.

The patterns became clearer. There was the shape of five cats. The fireflies shifted again and showed the five cats making what looked like yowling sounds. Suddenly the bugs formed a vertical line with a circle at the bottom of it (**a musical note**).

As Flarekit watched, a large cat shape formed, away from the five. It looked like it had smaller cats crushed between its claws. Flarekit shuddered. The five other cats yowled again and the note blew straight for the large cat.

Then the fireflies slipped quietly through the trees until their lights faded out. Flarekit stood stock still, his kit-brain working to figure out what in starclan just happened. Then he got it. _Starclan! Maybe a prophecy? _The though of being part of something that important made him excited.

Then something brushed by his ear. Bristling he spun around, which was surprisingly easy for being in a small hollow.

As he backed up against the wall, staring into the darkness, a small glow lit up the back of the hollow. A lone firefly buzzed softly. Flarekit smiled, it was like the sun for his hollow. The bug flew towards him then turned around and headed through a small passage at the back of the hollow.

Squeezing through the gap he follow the dim glow emitting off the firefly. Finally he smelled that telltale smell of marsh. As he pushed through one last opening, he popped out onto the top of the big rock.

_Wow! No one has ever been up here before! It was so big no one could get up! _Flarekit thought. Silverpelt looked a bit like millions of the little fireflies stuck in the deep blue lake. He opened his mouth and let a melody flow out.

_You would not believe your eyes__  
__If ten million fireflies__  
__Lit up the world as I fell asleep___

_'Cause they'd fill the open air__  
__And leave teardrops everywhere__  
__You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare___

_I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly__  
__It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
__'Cause everything is never as it seems___

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs__  
__From ten thousand lightning bugs__  
__As they try to teach me how to dance___

_A foxtrot above my head__  
__A sock hop beneath my bed__  
__A disco ball is just hanging by a thread___

_I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly__  
__It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
__'Cause everything is never as it seems__  
__(When I fall asleep)___

_Leave my door open just a crack__  
__(Please take me away from here)__  
__'Cause I feel like such an insomniac__  
__(Please take me away from here)__  
__Why do I tire of counting sheep?__  
__(Please take me away from here)__  
__When I'm far too tired to fall asleep___

_To ten million fireflies__  
__I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes__  
__I got misty eyes as they said farewell__  
__(They said farewell)___

_But I'll know where several are__  
__If my dreams get real bizarre__  
__'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar__  
__(A jar)___

_I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly__  
__It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
__'Cause everything is never as it seems__  
__(When I fall asleep)___

_I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly__  
__It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
__'Cause everything is never as it seems__  
__(When I fall asleep)___

_I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly__  
__It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
__Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…_

Flarekit finished the strange voicey thing when he noticed the small firefly that stayed swaying to the tune. He smiled, until he heard anther small song floating through the air.

He could only just hear it but it was there. It sounded like it was coming from across the border, from somewhere in thunderclan territory.

Were there others who could do the voice thing? Maybe they knew something about the prophecy?

**A/n**

**The song is called fireflies by owl city. If you want to watch flarekit singing it here is the link: .edu/projects/62590364/**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n**

**This is dropletkit's P.O.V but after I finish hers and 2 more I will usually stick with Jadekit's P.O.V.**

**(){}[](){}[]()[]**

Dropletkit heard the footsteps, and her feet pounded along the grass harder. With her brother copperkit racing by her side, the two cats veered off the rabbit trail and into the heather.

Crouching, dropletkit saw paws thundering past the kits hidden in the grass. Grinning proudly at dropletkit, copperkit slunk out from under the heather bush. "Told you they wouldn't spot us in there" he said as dropletkit joined him on the rabbit trail again.

"Lets go back the way we came, and they will be searching for us for ages!" dropletkit purred. Just as the little cats turned to head back, a shriek split the air and was followed by a splash.

Dropletkit froze. _The river border! _She thought. That was the way the paws were heading. Copperkit quickly spun and pounded towards the border shouting nettlekits name. Dropletkit shook her shock out and pounded after her brother. _Lizardkit could have fallen in too! _She thought wildly.

Soon she reached the river and saw lizardkit and nettlekit tumbling through the water. Copperkit reached I to try and grab them but they were too far into the middle. Dropletkit then saw the perfect stick for them to grab the only problem was it was on the other side of the border.

Without thinking, dropletkit raced to a small stone in the middle of the river and jumped onto it then from it to the other side of the river. Copperkit look up. "What are you doing?!" he yowled at her. Ignoring him she pushed the long stick out in front of the kits in the water. "Grab on!" she called to them.

Lizardkit crashed into the branch and instantly dug his claws in. nettlekit reached for the end of the branch but missed and was swept past. Dropletkit desperately wanted to go and help her sister but that would mean letting go of the branch and letting lizardkit get washed away as well.

As nettlekits head went under and dropletkits panic almost went out of control, lizardkit leaned out and clamped his teeth on nettlekits tail. He pulled her back into the branch and she clutched it, fur still bristling.

Breathing a sigh of relief, dropletkit watched as the two kits in the water caught their breath. Then as she started to pull the branch and them back in, a fierce yowl rang in her ears.

Three thunderclan cats sprinted out of the bushes that lay just beyond the border. The border that she had just crossed. There was a silver she-cat with black stripes and a white blaze, paws and tail, a dark grey tom with white stripes and sharp blue eyes, and a ginger tom with a white belly and light ginger stripes who looked like and apprentice.

The she-cat stepped forward. "What do you think your doing on our side of the border?" she growled, fur bristling. Dropletkit gulped but kept a firm hold on the stick. "My sister and my friend fell in the river, and I saw this stick on your side of the border and it was perfect for them to grab on to!" she rushed through her words.

The dark grey tom was still bristling, but the apprentice was looking into the water curiously. The silver she-cat moved forward and pulled on the stick, reeling it in faster. The apprentice padded up to her. "Im Swiftpaw, this is my mentor moonstone," he said, pointing to the silver she-cat. "And he is darkleaf," Swiftpaw said, and motioned to the dark grey tom who turned around and scowled.

Just then moonstone pulled the two kits from the river. They huddled together wide-eyed. Dropletkit padded over to them and wrapped her tail around them. "Thank you." She said. "Im dropletkit, this is nettlekit," she said pointing to her sister, who was a black she-cat with a white chest, belly, tail-tip and paws. "And this is lizardkit," she said, pointing to the dark brown tom with white chest fur. The she pointed her tail towards copperkit, the ginger-brown tom with black paws and a white blaze, who was worriedly looking across the river, "And that is Copperpaw.

Moonstone nodded and turned her attention to the two waterlogged kits then up at the darkening sky. "I think it would be best if we took you back to our camp for tonight." She said. Darkleaf turned away, scowling.

Dropletkit's eyes widened. She was going to be in so much trouble. "What about copperkit?" lizardkit asked, concerned for his friend who was still waiting on the other side of the river.

Moonstone padded to the bank of the river. "Can you go to your camp and tell your clanmates that we will look after these kits for tonight?" she called across the river. Copperkit glanced at dropletkit. She nodded hesitantly. "Ok" copperkit called back to moonstone then sprinted through the heather.

Swiftpaw was excited. "Yes, lets show you our camp!" he yowled then shot into the trees. Darkleaf and moonstone followed. The three kits pushed through the trees, picking their way slowly among the tree roots. "Ugh how can anycat live in this?" lizardkit snorted. Nettlekit murmured in agreement.

Eventually they tiredly padded into the thunderclan camp. Mousestar came out and the other clan cats gathered around the kits. Moonstone was talking to the leader and Swiftpaw was jabbering to the apprentices.

Ivypool padded over to the kits. "Come on, I'll take you to the nursery," she said. Dropletkit, Lizardkit and Nettlekit padded over cautiously to the nursery and peered inside. Dropletkit didn't get much of a view before a blur of sandy coloured fur spun at her. "New kits! Where did they come from? Why do they smell funny? Why are they wet? Why..." the sandy kit said but was cut of as a grey, black and white kit stuck her tail in the sandy kits mouth.

A grey and white tom-kit padded up. "Hi I'm webkit!" he said. "This is jadekit and emberkit," he said, pointing to his sisters. After the introductions the kits dried off and settled down to sleep. Nettlekit lay next to lizardkit and the three-thunderclan kits were splayed over each other.

Dropletkit fell asleep and then suddenly she was in a void of black. A big cat rose towards her. She couldn't make out any details. The big cat crushed cats beneath its paws. Then 5 smaller cats popped up and yowled at the giant cat looming over them. Even though dropletkit couldn't hear the yowling, she could see the sound waves crashing towards the big cat. As the sound waves hit the big cat, it exploded and left in its place a big, black note.

Then dropletkit woke up to see Nettlekits face staring excitedly at her. "The other kits asked if we wanted to play! Come on, let's go!" she squealed. Dropletkit got up and brushed off her dream as she padded outside.

The other kits were huddled in a corner, whispering excitedly. As dropletkit neared them, Emberkit and Jadekit pulled her inside the small circle that the kits created. "Ok here's the plan," Emberkit said. "We wait until jayfeather goes out to collect herbs, then we sneak into the medicine den through the crack in its side. Be careful not to be seen though."

Dropletkit didn't really want to get in trouble, but she wasn't going to argue with the other kits. This was their camp after all. Plus, it did sound like fun.

"Jayfeather just left, he took webkit with him though." Lizardkit told the group. "That's ok, let go." Emberkit said. She seemed to be the leader of this operation.

Subtly the kits crept towards the back of the medicine den and quietly slipped inside. They fanned out, looking at all the herbs and treatments. Sniffing at a poultice, dropletkit wrinkled her nose at its rank smell. "Uck! Its all over my fur!" lizardkit said. Turning around, dropletkit saw that he had fallen into the mound of cobwebs and they had stuck to his fur.

Jadekit was eating a few leaves cautiously. "Hmm, you know, these actually don't taste that bad." She said as she chewed.

Scampering around, the kits were having fun as they dared each other to try the herbs. Dropletkit was laughing as Emberkit fell into the disgusting poultice she had smelt, and got it all over her fur. Then a shadow fell over the kits. Dropletkit turned and saw jayfeather in the entrance to the den.

_Oh no! We completely lost track of the time! We were supposed to be out of here by the time jayfeather got back! _Dropletkit thought franticly.

Dropletkit followed the medicine cat numbly as he led them out to the clearing. She pressed against the other kits for comfort as jayfeather spoke to thunderclan's leader Mousestar. A crowd had gathered around the kits now and as Mousestar was deciding their punishment, the cat began calling things out. "Banish her! She's a monster! She messed up the medicine supplies t destroy us all! She's a freak, a demon!" they yowled furiously out, hatred and disdain in their voices.

_Why do they keep referring to _she_? Which she? Me? Emberkit? Jadekit? Nettlekit? Who?_

"Get lost creep!" a cat said. Turning around, dropletkit saw a tomcat clawing at Jadekit and snarling. Jadekit was huddled against the ground, fur standing on end and a glare plastered on her face.

Why was jadekit so ridiculed here? She seemed nice enough when they were playing before. Mousestar stood and yowled into the crowd, silencing them all. "Dropletkit, Nettlekit and Lizardkit are not of my clan, I will inform their leader and Boulderstar can do what he likes with them. Who was it who had the idea to go into the medicine den?" Mousestar said, looking over at the thunderclan kits.

They all stayed silent, and jadekit looked worried as some of the cats around her turned their backs. Dropletkit thought she saw a knowing twinkle in the thunderclan leader's eyes. "Very well," he said, as the kits remained quiet. "You will all be confined to the nursery until we know that you can go a few seconds with out getting into trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble?" a voice from behind the crowd. Everyone turned to see the patrol of Windclan cats being escorted by Hollyleaf, Flashfoot and Cherryfall. The Windclan patrol included Frozenfoot, Thornstripe and Dropletkit's father Leaftail, who had spoken.

"Ah, yes." Mousestar said. "Lets go to my den and discuss the kits. Jadekit, Emberkit, you can go back to the nursery."

**(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Dropletkit sighed as she cleaned out the Elders den, watching the apprentices sleep. _They should be doing this not me!_ She thought. Nettlekit and Lizardkit were finishing cleaning the Nursery. She heard a shuffle as one of the elders woke. "Ahh Dropletkit. Thanks for cleaning out our den." The retired medicine cat said.

"Its not like I had a choice." Dropletkit groaned. Luckily Kestrelflight was an understanding cat. She liked him and he helped her figure out her little prophecy. He was the only one who knew.

Dropletkit worked in silence for a while but then Kestrelflight spoke up. "Could you sing?" he asked. Dropletkit stopped and looked at him. "It might help me get back to sleep, and it might help us figure out why you can do it." He said, noticing her confused face.

Dropletkit noticed a woodpecker knocking on a hollow tree trunk; the wind rush through the trees and a beat stared forming in her head. She nodded and after thinking for a nanosecond about what to sing, she opened her mouth and decided to just let the words flow out.

(Let's live it up) (Let's live it up)  
(Let's live it up) (Let's live it up)

Lead the way, and let's get it started,  
Sees the day, and reach for the sky,  
Carry on, 'cause those brokenhearted days are gone,  
So wave goodbye

We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose,  
We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules,  
We're gonna re-write the book 'cause it's long overdue,  
Tear up the script, this is it 'cause it's all up to you

Because tomorrow will show up on time,  
It's gonna follow the night of your life,  
You know tomorrow begins when you say,  
Tomorrow is on it's way  
So, let's live it up today  
Let's live it up today

Pack your bags, adventure is waiting,  
Gonna have the ride of your life,  
Smile wide, 'cause there's no debating,  
It feels so right, so hold on tight

We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose,  
We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules,  
We're gonna re-write the book 'cause it's long overdue,  
Tear up the script, this is it 'cause it's all up to you

Because tomorrow will show up on time,  
It's gonna follow the night of your life,  
You know tomorrow begins when you say,  
Tomorrow is on it's way  
So, let's live it up today  
Today, let's live it up, let's live it up today  
Let's live it up today

Because tomorrow will show up on time,  
It's gonna follow the night of your life,  
You know tomorrow begins when you say,  
Tomorrow is on it's way  
So, let's live it up,

Because tomorrow will show up on time,  
It's gonna follow the night of your life,  
You know tomorrow begins when you say,  
Tomorrow is on it's way  
So, let's live it up today

Let's live it up today  
Let's live it up today  
Let's live it up today  
(Let's live it up today)  
We're gonna live it up today

Kestrelflight grinned. "So I guess you don't regret what happened in the past two days?" he said.

"Nope, I enjoyed every second." Dropletkit smiled.

**(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

**A/N**

**Im Sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in around a month or two! Im such a slacker! Anyway this song is 'live it up by owl city' and there is a link here so you can see dropletkit sing it! ** .edu/projects/69298744/

**Next chapter I will do Astari's P.O.V**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**It turns out that I am kind of off writing about warrior cats at the moment so I am going to put this story on hold until I get back to writing warrior cats. **

**Sorry!**

**~tanzaniteblue**


End file.
